


Seven Devils

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: Game of Thrones Collection Series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark!Jon Snow, M/M, Mentally Unstable Ned Stark, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma, Pyromania, Sexual Content, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fic inspired by the Florence+The Machine song Seven Devils and named for it. It's about Ned Stark abusing Jon Snow's innocence at an early age and Jon responding by destroying the entire family. </p><p>This, ladies and gentlemen, is a very dark story with explicit sexual content and Jon being an innocent child corrupted beyond belief and turned into an evil manipulator, and Ned taking his son's virginity at the age of 10. So, VERY underage and VERY warped, twisted themes. </p><p>This is all also very AU from beginning to end, and the end, though a little broad in spectrum, fits with the long run of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> It's even better if you read it WITH the song in question playing on repeat. It's how I wrote it so yeah, that was my muse.
> 
> Also, please forgive me if the form is a little weird. I tried to space out the lyrics and the story evenly but at some point it became difficult. I used the beginning lyrics again towards the end not because I ran out of lyrics but because those ones fit the tone I needed for that paragraph. So, let me know if you like it.

    _Holy water cannot help you now_  
 _Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_  
 _I don't want your money_  
 _I don't want your crown_  
 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

For Jon Snow, his nightmare began at the tender age of ten, when his father invited him into his bed, luring him with false promises of the fatherly affection he had always craved more of. Jon was an innocent child, the victim of Lady Catelyn's rage at the infidelity of her husband during the war of Robert's Rebellion, which Jon had later come to find had sparked the madness his father had descended into over time. Jon's mother was Ashara Dayne, as he later found out, and he was told, by his father, that she cast herself from a tower in despair over the news of her brother's death. Lord Stark had then taken the infant Jon Snow, who bore the same dark, haunting eyes as his mother, to Winterfell, much to the displeasure of Lady Catelyn Tully. Ser Barristan Selmy was then told by the Lord Stark to fabricate a story of such strong conviction that one would hardly be able to doubt him. This story came in the form of a stillborn daughter to the beautiful Lady Ashara Dayne, and many believed it. Others dared not to speculate at all. 

  

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
 _And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
 _I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

It was as Lord Eddard raised Jon that the boy even knew something was off. His father had always favored him, ' _Too much._ ' Ser Rodrik Cassel had said, ' _T_ _oo much_.' He insisted on having Jon at his right hand side at all times, always knowing where the boy was, insisting on overseeing Jon in his bathing and dressing. Ser Cassel had picked up on the whispers of the people of Winterfell. He had heard the rumors, the seed of madness that had taken root in the man's soul and that Jon Snow was the rain that grew the seed. Jon Snow was called ' _The Defiler_ ' by those impulsive and careless enough to awake the jealousy of Ned Stark. They didn't live long when word caught and Ned heard the ill speech against his favorite son. He ensured a swift end to those whose bravery was enough to incite the wrath of the Lord of Winterfell.

 

      _Seven devils all around me!_  
 _Seven devils in my house!_  
 _See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_

On the night of Jon Snow's tenth birthday, Lord Eddard Stark had Maester Luwin lead him to Eddard's chambers after the Lord of Winterfell had retired to prepare for the task ahead of him. Lady Catelyn was removed from the chamber and sent off to Sansa's rooms instead. There was a quiet tension in the air as Maester Luwin led the way, knowing full well what it was that his lord intended to do to the boy and he could not say that it sat well with him. He felt disturbed just handing the child over, curious and wild-haired and innocent and pure as he was, to be torn apart and ruined by the madness of the Warden of the North. It was with a  heavy heart that Luwin departed from the child and tried his hardest to ignore the pained look in young Jon Snow's eyes as his father took him into the room. It was while he was laying on the bed, face down, hips raised, and legs spread as his father pushed into him from behind that he even thought something was wrong. He knew, deep down, that there was something vaguely taboo about what his father was doing to him and yet no one had ever talked about this with him before. All he knew as his father took him, hard and fast, was pain and sharp spikes of pleasure, the likes of which he had never felt before. He dug his slender fingers into the sheets and tried to ignore the noises escaping from his own mouth, those noises that resembled the filthy groans and moans he had heard Theon imitate from the whore houses, not that Jon knew what a whore house was. 

 

      _Seven devils all around you_  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

After that night, everything for Jon had changed. He had become so curious about the things he felt, the things he had never felt before, that he tried it on his own. His father found him one night with his fingers in his own body, trying to hit that spot where he felt his father before everything went white and he heard himself gasp and whine, long and low. When he had awaken afterwards, he found himself coated in his own fluids and he began promptly apologizing to his father before Ned placed his mouth over Jon's and proceeded to take him again, this time on his back, Jon's legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he pounded the small boy into the matress. Jon had his head thrown back and could do nothing more than pant and groan when he felt his father stroke that spot inside of him, making his whole body quiver so. Over time, Jon came to enjoy the sensations, the desires his father had placed on him so much, that he did not give thought to it anymore when he was summoned to the man's room. He even took initiative, spreading his legs and preparing himself, doing everything Ned had taught him, before his father even had to ask. He knew somehwere inside his very soul that this was wrong,  _oh so wrong_ , but there was little he could do against it other than follow his body's physical desires, the need to feel his father filling him up again, the intense pleasure he had never felt until Lord Stark had corrupted the pure child beyond repair.

 

      _And now all your love will be exorcised_  
And we will find you saints to be canonized  
And it's an even song  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony

As Jon grew older, he changed and everyone noticed. He found that Lord Stark would do anything that he asked of him, he had the Lord Eddard wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was spread his legs for his father at night and he could get anything he wanted from the man. He truly used his father to abuse the power of Winterfell with all consiousness and awareness and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He took just as much pleasure in the broken and empty shell of Lady Catelyn as he did when his father was buried deep inside him, fucking him into the matress as he clawed at the man's back. The seed of madness that had slowly poisoned the Lord Stark upon his return from King's Landing all those years ago had finally come to fruition in the form of Jon Snow. His ultimate prowess was the subtle control he exerted over his father, the way he could simply tilt his head and glare at anyone he so chose and see the Lord Eddard end their life on the spot, all just for Jon. As such, it was not long before Jon demanded the life of the Lady of Winterfell. It was a particularly cold night and he was in bed with his father, riding him, hands braced on the man's chest, groaning as he found the perfect angle to milk himself, and he threw his head back, releasing the filthiest sound he could summon upon his climax. Afterwards, he very carefully suggested that perhaps Catelyn Tully was no longer needed as Eddard had Jon and the rest of his children. Ned, of course, acquiesced and had Catelyn sent away from Winterfell, divorced and forced to take up residence with her sister Lysa and Jon Arryn at The Eyrie. 

 

      _Seven devils all around me_  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

When Jon turned 17, he found that with the lady gone he truly had full control over Winterfell through the manipulations of his father. He used every opportunity he could get, offering himself to the man he called father, in bed and out, in exchange for whatever request he sought to see fulfilled. He came up with a plan to rid Winterfell of the rest of Ned's trueborn children one night in bed. Eddard was, as usual, buried balls deep in Jon, pushing him into the bed, arms braced on either side of his head and assuming full control, hard, fast, deep thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin and harsh, panting breaths filling the heated room. The fireplace, their own body heat, and the thick furs wrapped around them on the bed covering their naked bodies in sweat and causing their skin to flush in the warm glow of the firelight. It was the moment before Jon came, throwing his head back and groaning in a high pitched, helpless voice, that he whispered the word, the one word promised to break Lord Eddard Stark of any inhibitions.  _Father_. It was then that Jon knew he had secured his request as Eddard followed him over the edge. 

 

      _Seven devils all around you_  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done

It started with Bran. Being Catelyn Tully's favorite child, Jon knew he had to get rid of Bran first, in the most painful possible way. This was easy enough, convincing Ned to let him take Bran out hunting with Ser Rodrik. The tricky part was getting Ser Rodrik away from Bran long wnough to stage the ' _accident_ ' and convincing the man to believe his lie. This worked far better than he had planned when they found the direwolves and Ser Rodrik was busy clearing the body of the stag from the road. There was a light rain and the Lord Stark would never suspect a thing if he thought that Bran slipped on one of the rocks, cracking his head and drowning in the low stream before Ser Rodrik could get to him. Jon, meanwhile, only had to appear in a panic. All he had to do was stand there and cry in silent shock, feigning his disbelief and helplessness. Needless to say, Ser Rodrik had his suspicions and Jon could care less. He had managed to convince his father and there was now one less Stark brat around to threaten the perfect little world Jon had made for himself. He thought about it one night, after his father made love to him, differently this time, slowly like he was trying to savor it, devouring every inch of Jon in intense, white hot pleasure, his every sense amplified as he could feel every individual motion of his father's lust for him. This was not love, he knew that much. The man had taken his innocence when he was 10 and he had resolved to take everything else from the same man who destroyed his purity. The ultimate revenge. The one the Lord shared his bed with was the same one whose blade the Lord would fall upon. With that in mind, Jon came to a conclusion. Rickon was next. The child had to go. It was a mercy, really. Who was to say that the Lord Stark would not do the same to Rickon when he grew tired of Jon?

 

      _They can keep me out_  
 _'Til I tear the walls_  
 _'Til I save your heart_  
 _And to take your soul_  
 _For what has been done_  
 _Cannot be undone_  
 _In the evil's heart_  
 _In the evil's soul_

Jon ended Rickon's life easily enough, bringing a swift blade to his throat in the dead of night. The child was gone before he even opened his eyes. Jon had only to blame it on Ser Rodrik and the deed was done. The man was executed without a fair trial, his words meaning nothing to the Lord who had long ago descended into a doomed madness. With Rickon gone, Jon had now set his sights on Robb who had, for the most part, been relatively quiet through the ends of his mother and brothers. Robb had gotten word to Catelyn and Jon decided a little mercy was in order. He knew how this story would play out, how it would look in the legends in the centuries to come. He convinced Lord Stark to send Robb away with his mother, unarmed and unattended, and exiled to The Eyrie, for the sake of quelling any future rebellions from the boy. Eddard Stark never even thought about the sentence he was passing on his own trueborn son as he banished the young man, not even bothering to look him in the eyes as Jon grinned like a mad man behind him. Robb met Jon's eyes briefly and found, to his horror, nothing but darkness, the same eyes of Ashara Dayne that had caused Lord Eddard Stark to take the child into his bed all those years ago, the very gateway into the madness of the futile memories he was trying so hard to cling to, reminiscing of the hauntingly beautiful woman had lost so long ago and was never getting back. Jon Snow was the closest thing Lord Eddard Stark would ever have to her, the woman he had fully intended to bring back to Winterfell. The woman he fully intended to send Catelyn away in the first place for. Now, through Jon, Eddard had his Ashara and there was no one in all of Westeros who could take that away from him. He gave all the power he had to his hauntingly beautiful son Jon Snow, the one who used it to destroy the House Stark forever. 

 

     

  
_Seven devils all around you_   
_Seven devils in your house_   
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_   
_I'll be dead before the day is done_   
_Before the day is done_   


     Jon found it easy enough to get what he wanted with the rest of the children. He had learned the dance of love making easily enough and he had come to depend on that familiar pleasure, the feeling of his father's cock, riding the man with passionate abandon and a beautiful, wild fierceness about him, a wolf mother in the bed chambers when he was full of the man who had sired him. Lord Stark thrived on Jon's filthy, whorish moans and the noises he made in the midst of his passions. He used this to his advantage as he had Sansa married off to Ser Petyr Baelish, Arya to Tyrion Lannister, Theon Greyjoy sent back to the Iron Islands, and his place as the new Right Hand of Winterfell securely established with no opposition. It was only a matter of time before Jon's ambitions saw to the end of the Baratheon reign, as well, and he reached out to grasp what he had felt himself entitled to. Aligning himself with Tywin Lannister, Jon found himself able to eliminate both Cersei and Jaime Lannister from the comfort of his father's bed in Winterfell, followed by Tywin himself as Jon seized the Lannister fortunes for House Stark. He then set his sights on the House Tyrell and was able to claim them, as well, starting with the public execution of Loras Tyrell, for his own reasons. He had men in place to ensure the death of Robert Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Ser Varys, and any others who would oppose the Lady Danaerys Targaryen. It was but a matter of time before Jon summoned her back to Westeros, handing her the throne on one condition: that Winterfell and those within be left alone but protected by the queen. She, of course, agreed and the dawn of a new reign began in Westeros. Jon and his father controlled the North in Winterfell, loyal only to the queen and each other. Eventually, Lord Stark and Jon Snow were summoned to King's Landing by the queen and that was when his full plan came to fruition. 

 

 

      _Holy water cannot help you now_  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out  


  
It was a warm, starry night with a cool breeze. Lord Eddard had just made love to his son, the most passionate he had ever been with him, and Jon could honestly say it was the best he'd ever had yet. It was when the Lord Stark lay on the bed, gazing fondly up at Jon as the young man paced the room naked, fixing his hair and retrieving a red, silk robe given to him by the queen Danaerys Targaryen. Jon walked over to his father and leaned down to man's ear.

     "If you wanted Ashara Dayne, you could have brought her back from the dead, or killed yourself. As it is, the destruction I have wrought upon your family you brought upon yourself. This is all your fault and the fault of your self-induced madness and you have created the monster in me, that night when you first took me. I was a child and you stole my innocence. Now that I have stolen everything that matters from you, everything you used to love and you've been so blind to it, your life is the last thing, the only remaining offense to my existence. That means you now have to die. So I will kill you, and it will be quick. I merely did not want to do it without a small mercy, at the request of the queen, not myself." he whispered and before Eddard could sit up in the bed, Jon had drawn a short, Valyrian knife, also a gift of the queen, and brought it down to the Lord Stark's heart. It was a quick death and Jon smiled down at him the whole time, savoring the look of utter defeat, the sanity in the final second of his life, that brought tears to Jon's eyes, not for the death of his father but for the mother he had never met and the hope in the form of a ten-year-old boy that had long since been destroyed by a lost lord. Jon savored this and it was afterwards, when he allowed those remaining of the Stark family to return to Winterfell, that he realized how much he truly did resemble the man who had fathered him. He was mad and he was a monster without a soul, inhumane. 

     After the death of his father, Jon Snow found a lover in Ser Jorah Mormont, as the queen remained untethered and without lover, and Jon finally gave up all rights, all control, as his ambitions had all been realized. Jon speculated that Ser Jorah was the only man in all of Westeros who could keep up with him and his sexual desires, the lust he had built up nearly every night that his body released upon the pleasure he took, impaled on Jorah's cock, and Jon needed it very much, almost more than he ever had with his father. 

     Jon served Danaerys Targaryen until the end of his days, and he died upon his shared bed with Jorah, the day after his lover had faded right before his eyes, hand in his. Jon Snow was old and gray when he passed and Danaerys followed soon after, leaving the kingdom to the least likely of people: Arya Stark. Thus, the kingdom found itself in the hands of a Stark queen and the legend of Jon Snow had fallen into history, just as all the great stories, and it was the victors who wrote this history. 

     There was only one man who ever said that Jon's story was the only legend written in truth and honesty. The Lord of Winterfell Robb Stark would know. He'd seen his half brother claim a whole house, destroy an entire kingdom. If anyone knew the truth of Jon Snow's prowess, it was Robb Stark.

 

 

     _“What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms . . . or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy.”_  


_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Threw that quote in there for the end because this story did not want to end. So yeah. I warned you it would be a dark story so please no hate. 
> 
> If you like, leave kudos, comments, reviews, constructive criticism. I am open to corrections and inconsistencies every time and if you notice an error I will fix it, if it is not intentional. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
